Octo Rocc
"Rocc on!" Octo Rocc is an unofficial, fanmade Splatoon idol duo, which takes place in a semi-alternitive universe.They host the splatfests and announce the news in Inkopolis Park. Appearance Rocco Rocco Fogr is a 24 year old 5'5" Octoling. He has two tentacles swept to both sides on the front and back and a short tentacle chopped off on the sides of the head. His hair is dark purple with purple drops. He has has lavender eyes. Rocco usually is seen wearing a sky blue shirt with a green stripe and yellow stripe and a leather jacket, with Diamonds on the left corner of the jacket. He wears dark blue ripped jeans and white sneakers with black soles. Vaeno Vaeno Mioten is a 21 year old 5'3" octoling female. She has a short tentacle on the left curled up to her face and a long curled tentacle on the right, with one more curled down the middle of her face. Her hair is dark purple with orange drops. She has mint eyes. Vaeno is usually seen wearing a dark magenta dress that gets longer to the right, with hearts on the bottom right corner of the dress. She also has fingerless gloves and heeled boots. Vaeno's Backstory Vaeno was born in Inkopolis square on May 7, two months before the final splatfest. She didn’t live in a very rich house, and her family barely had money to survive. She had expressed interest in guitar when she was young, and begged her parents for one. She finally got one when she was 18, but wasn’t all that good at it. She started practicing whenever she could, and eventually got better. As soon as she found out about Off the Hook, she fell in love. Soon, she moved to Inkoplis Park. Rocco's Backstory Rocco, on the other hand, was born in the richer side of Octo Valley on February 6, 3 years before Vaeno. After being within hearing range of the Calamari Inkantation, He and his family moved to Inkopolis Square after a couple of years. When he was 16, Rocco went off on his own and started developing his singing talent. When he was 18, Rocco moved to Inkopolis Park. How Octo Rocc formed Rocco met Vaeno at the fountain in the middle of the park. Vaeno was playing her Guitar, not noticing anything. Rocco introduced himself, and started exclaiming his love for music. They became friends overtime. One day, Rocco sent a video of him singing the Calamari Inkantion. This gave Vaeno an idea. She soon sent back that same video, but with her own guitar instrumentals. Rocco asks if she wants to form a band, and Vaeno gladly accepts. Soon, Inkopolis Park held auditions for some newscasters introduce the stages, announce the news and announce the splatfests. Rocco and Vaeno signed up at the speed of light, and nailed the auditions. They now have 1 album so far. Personality Rocco Rocco is an overconfident softie, and very flirty towards Vaeno. He has claustrophobia and extreme arachnophobia. Vaeno Vaeno has more common sense than Rocco. She is kind and strong willed and great with children. But when she sees Off the Hook, she becomes a nervous mess Splatfest None yet Songs Trivia * Rocco was originally going to be shy and not talk much. * Vaeno's original name would be "Veemo," But I decided against it. * Both of their hairstyles were originally way different than current * Vaeno works part-time at a daycare. * Rocco mains snipers because he can "splat at a comfortable distance" * Vaeno mains the dualie squelchers. Category:Characters